


The Asset and Thanksgiving

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's first Thanksgiving, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Steve Feels, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It's Bucky's first Thanksgiving. Bucky doesn't really understand Thanksgiving, all he knows is everyone will be there and there will be food.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving certainly wasn't the favorite holiday in the world and got overlooked because of Christmas. But this year's Thanksgiving was a special one.

This will be Bucky's first Thanksgiving since he fell and his first with the Avengers. Everyone was excited about it, but also a little concerned that Bucky would get overwhelmed with everyone being there and also that he would be limited to what he ate. So in order to ease Bucky into Thanksgiving, Steve started putting more solids into his food. It was a work in progress, more choking and messy diapers, but he was getting them down.

Steve was also learning that Bucky hated vegetables. The only vegetable he could only ever get him to eat was mashed potatoes. Which was okay, but he needed to eat more.

Today for snack was only consisting of fruits and vegetables. Bucky picked around the carrot sticks and ate the blueberries. Steve left Bucky for one minute and saw that his plate was empty. 

"What happened to your carrots, bud?" 

"In tummy." He pointed to his stomach. Steve frowned but smiled.

"Just a minute ago, you refused to even look at them. Now you've eaten them? Do you know how odd that story is?" Bucky shook his head. Steve looked at Harley, he already knew Bucky had gave her the carrots. So Steve got up and got more carrots.

"Eat this." Bucky shook his head. 

"So what happened to the carrots?" 

"Doggy ate it."

"What did I tell you about giving your food to her?"

"No, give."

"That's right. So you are going to eat these four carrots right now." Bucky pouted. He didn't want these.

"No, please."

"Asking nicely will not get you out of eating your vegetables." Bucky refused, but daddy wasn't going to give him a treat if he didn't try. He took one carrot and bit it. Immediately, he spit it out.

"You get a whole carrot stick down, you'll get a treat." That seemed to motivate him a little. Bucky took another bit and swallowed. Chewing was still a big problem to deal with, so to save Bucky from choking too much he softened the carrots. Bucky took another bit, Steve knew he hated the carrots, but Bucky needed to learn that everything didn't center around sweets.

Bucky did managed to get the carrot down, he didn't like it but at least he tried.

"Thank you for trying, you can have a lollipop." Steve gave him a lollipop. Bucky quickly took it and drank his milk. Steve was about to lay on the couch with him then a door knock. He got up and open the door to Sam.

"Hey man." 

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you get Tony's Thanksgiving dinner list?" Sam asked coming in.

"I haven't looked at my phone in a while, is it the usual stuff?"

"Let me just read it. Ham, turkey leg, corn bread, cranberry sauce, stuffing, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy and bread rolls. Deserts include pumpkin pie that Steve will provide and apple pie. Any other foods must be approved by Tony and Steve. Also Steve must get in contact with Tony to make sure everything is alright for the kiddo."

"Okay, let's call him." Steve called Tony. Sam sat by Bucky, who smiled at him.

"Can I have a lollipop?" Bucky shook his head and pointed to him.

"Birdplane." 

"Birdplane?" Sam asked. Steve mouthed sorry, then Tony answered.

"So do you approve of the list?"

"It's fine, I've been getting Bucky to eat solids this week, so he won't have much trouble eating. But really Tony, a pumpkin pie?"

"Hey, that thing was good. But you might have to make two."

"Why? How many people are coming?"

"Me, Pep, You, Bucky, Nat, Sam, Bruce, Clint, Rumlow, Thor and I think Loki. So eleven, twleve including Harley." That was expected since Bucky came around and made friends.

"Alright, I'll make two. Is Thor bringing anything?"

"I hope not." Tony hung up. Steve sighed and looked at Sam and Bucky. Sam was trying to get to Bucky's lollipop that was in his mouth. Bucky would growl at him then smile.

"Alright, I guess we have to go to the store today." 

"Mind if I go too? Tony also put in the notice that you have to bring something from the list or else you're not invited. I got stuck with mac and cheese."

"Sure, just got to get him dressed. Come on, Buck." Said Steve. Bucky got up and went with him to the bedroom. Steve changed him and put on his plaid shirt and jeans. 

"Are you still eating that thing?" Said Steve. Bucky took the lollipop out of his mouth, the actual lollipop was gone and he was just biting on the stick.

"When you get to this part, it's done and it's time to throw it away." Bucky threw the stick on the floor and laughed.

"Pick it up and put it in the trash." Bucky got the stick and put it in the trash. They brushed their teeth and hair, they went back in the living room. Bucky saw that Sam had one of his lollipops, he immediately became aggressive. He nearly lunged at Sam, Steve sat Bucky on the ground and held his arms.

"Why are you trying to hurt Sam?"

"MINE!" He pointed at Sam.

"Kid, I swear I was going to ask you for one. I wouldn't take it without your permission." Said Sam. Bucky growled for a minute then relaxed. 

"You cannot just get angry when people take your stuff, Bucky. He was going to ask. Now say sorry." Said Steve.

"Sowwy."

"It's alright. Do you want me to have it?" Bucky stared at him then nodded.

"Thank you for sharing, go grab your shoes." Bucky got his shoes and let Steve put them on, despite Steve trying to at least get him to put them on himself. Steve put on Harley's and Bucky's harness and they left.

Once they got to the store, it was apparent that they had came at a bad time. Everyone was in the store getting food. Bucky was already getting overwhelmed. Too many new smells and noises. Steve was only trying to get pumpkin puree and a few other things, but if Bucky was already overwhelmed, they might be in trouble. They went to the aisle and got four cans of pureed pumpkin filling. They met with Sam in the pasta aisle, more people were here. Bucky sat on the ground and chewed on his arm, Harley sat on his legs.

"Stop, I know you're nervous. We're almost done." Steve picked him up and held him to calm him. Sam picked out a few boxes of noodles and cheese. 

"Sorry, that took so long, I didn't know what kind of cheese you guys like." They walked to the checkout lane. Unfortunately, they were in a long line. A parent came behind them. She was on the phone with her toddler, no older than five screaming. And her other two twin boys probably around seven or eight yelling and pushing each other. It was annoying, but it was increasing Bucky's anxiety. He started to shake more and cry.

"Steve, give me your stuff and go sit him in the car. There's too much noise around him." Said Sam. Steve nodded and gave Sam his items. Steve left the store with Bucky and sat in the car. Harley sat between the front seat and back seat and put her head on Bucky's lap.

"It's alright, Bucky, deep breaths." Bucky clung onto Steve. He was breathing very hard, which wasn't good for his recovering lungs. Steve rubbed his back and he slowly calmed down. Sam came back and looked at Steve.

"He alright?" Asked Sam.

"Just overwhelmed. Those kids must have scared him. You alright, Buck?" Bucky nodded a little.

"I know that was a lot and I'm sorry. But you did so good and I'm so proud of you. I'll let you have a lollipop when we get home." Bucky smiled, Steve kissed his head and strapped him in. 

Once they got home, Steve gave Bucky a lollipop and Sam went home. Steve knew the pies wouldn't take long, so he could make them in the morning, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to escape someone's grabby hands. So he had the idea to make the pies now and lock them in the fridge when they were done.

"Daddy, doing?"

"I am making two pumpkin pies for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so we have been requested to bring pumpkin pie." Steve emptied the four cans of pumpkin filling in a bowl and added sugar and other spices. Bucky sniffed the pumpkin filling and raised a finger.

"No. I'll let you taste later." Steve could tell Bucky was locked on getting his fingers in the pie filling. So to keep him occupied, Steve scooped a spoonful of filling and gave it to him. Bucky sat on the ground and savored the spoon. Steve finished the pie filling, making sure it tasted like how he remembered. He put them in the oven.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"More, please?"

"No. It's almost dinner." Bucky frowned. Steve looked at the bowl of filling, there was a little left. Maybe they could have it for dessert.

"Done." Bucky gave him back the spoon and licked his mouth. Steve got a napkin and wiped his mouth. Bucky still sat on the kitchen floor and played with his fingers while Steve prepared dinner. Chicken stir-fry with vegetables. Steve knew Bucky probably wouldn't like the vegetables, but he needed to.

"Daddy?" Steve looked at Bucky, he was shaking and biting his fingers. Steve turned off the stove and sat by him, taking his fingers out his mouth. Bucky wasn't focused on him, he kept repeating daddy. It was most likely a seizure, he was a little stiff. Harley was on her bed, asleep. 

Bucky sighed then looked at Steve and smiled.

"Hey, you alright?" Bucky nodded and patted his stomach.

"You're hungry. Dinner is almost ready. Can you go get your bowl?" Bucky got up and got his plastic bowl. Steve put some in his bowl and fixed his plate. They sat at the table, Bucky was usually quick to dive into his food. But he seemed hesitant.

"Everything alright?"

"What that?" He pointed to the green vegetable known as broccoli.

"That is broccoli and you have carrots." 

"Bonkly?" Steve held down a smile and got one on his fork.

"It's really good, try it." Bucky took a shy bite of the broccoli then swallowed. He choked a little then spit it out.

"Yucky."

"You said that about carrots when you first tried it. Take another bite." Bucky took another bite and swallowed. He made a yucky face that was hilarious and adorable but he did finish the broccoli.

"See, good broccoli."

"Bad bonkly."

"I didn't give you a lot of vegetables, try to finish." Bucky ate around the vegetables and left the vegetables.

"Eat your vegetables."

"Yucky."

"You know daddy got big and strong because he ate vegetables, right?" Bucky looked at him, he frowned a little. Like adult Bucky just wanted to say something smart but couldn't. Bucky poked the carrot and the broccoli then he shook his head.

"Done."

"You need to finish." Bucky shook his head again.

"Then you are not leaving this table until you finish." Steve got up. Bucky looked around for any possible get away plans. Harley was eating her own food, so he couldn't give her any. And daddy wasn't dumb, so he couldn't do anything. Bucky put his head on the table and sighed. This wasn't fair. 

Then Steve took the pies out of the oven. Bucky frowned at that.

"These are going to be so good." Bucky must have thought he was going to eat both pies and not give him any. Bucky started to cry then he screamed. He tried to get out of the chair belt, but it wasn't budging.

"Bucky, calm down. What's wrong?"

"You get." He pointed to the pies.

"Bucky, they are for everyone tomorrow. I wouldn't eat those for myself." Bucky settled down and frowned. 

"Want."

"For Thanksgiving. Finish your vegetables." 

"Yucky bonkly."

"Okay, just eat one carrot and broccoli." Bucky frowned then ate the carrot. He wasn't sure about the broccoli. He took a few small bites until it was gone.

"See that wasn't so bad." Steve unbuckled him. He put the pies in the fridge and he scooped a little of the pumpkin with his finger and let Bucky suck on his finger. He picked him up and brought him in the bathroom. But Bucky wasn't letting his finger go.

"Let go." Bucky let go, but not before nipping his finger. Steve tapped Bucky's nose and went to get his clothes. When he got back, Bucky was in the tub, turning the knob left and right.

"I thought we broke that habit." Steve took off Bucky's clothes and started the bath.

During the bath, Bucky kept frowning and looking to Steve.

"Something bothering you?"

"Whats thanks?"

"What's thanks? Are you saying what's Thanksgiving?" Bucky nodded. Steve really needed to start Bucky in a school program or something.

"Thanksgiving is a day in which friends and family come together and have a big meal. So tomorrow is Thanksgiving and we are going to spend the day at the tower. And everyone is going to be there."

"Papa?"

"Yes, papa too. And Thor."

"'Oki?" Steve wasn't sure about Loki. But if Thor had convinced Loki that Bucky would be there, he might come.

"We'll see. But Thanksgiving is more than just food, it's about being thankful for what for you have. Like I am thankful to have you in my life every day. Even on your fussy days." Bucky smiled and tapped Steve's head. Steve dried him off and pit on his clothes. They went to the bedroom, Bucky got under his blankets and started to laugh.

"Are you being silly?" Said Steve. Steve tickled Bucky's stomach, his laugh was contagious. Steve stopped to give Bucky a chance to breathe. Bucky yawned, Steve climbed in bed with him. Bucky took his spot on Steve's chest and feel asleep.

Steve hoped Bucky would be okay with everything tomorrow. If he got overwhelmed being at the store, he wasn't sure how he would react with everyone being in one place. Bucky might get nervous and react negatively. Or he'll be calm and relaxed with everyone around. Steve could only hope Bucky would be alright with everything.


	2. Thanksgiving day

Steve woke up the next morning when he heard fire engines getting close. Bucky was still asleep, but it wouldn't be long before the noise would startle him. Steve suddenly smelled something burning, he got up, slowly and carefully untangling himself from Bucky, then went to the front door. Something was burning in the apartment below his floor.

And from what Steve can tell, it smells like turkey. These elderly people do this every year, it wasn't funny and could put him out of his apartment, but still there was a store not even ten minutes from them. It wouldn't hurt to buy a pre-cooked turkey.

Steve went back in his apartment, the smell had gotten worse and that meant Bucky was probably smelling it too. He went in the bedroom and saw that he and Harley was gone. Steve kneeled down and lifted the bed skirt. Bucky and Harley were there.

"Hey guys, it's okay." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him from under his blanket and shook his head.

"Loud."

"I know. The people below is burning their food. Do you want to go to the tower?" Bucky nodded. They came from under the bed, Bucky kept his ears covered. Steve gave him a bath and tried to fix breakfast. Then there was a knock, Steve opened the door to a fireman.

"Hey, there's a small fire below you. You have to leave." 

"Okay." Breakfast was going to have to wait. Steve wrapped the pies. He didn't have time to put Bucky's and Harley's harness on. Luckily, Bucky was already clinging onto him and Harley would follow Bucky everywhere. Steve packed a few clothes, diapers, bottles of milk, tablet, and the paci with the kitty attached.

"Lamby, Star." Said Bucky. Steve went in the bedroom and got the two animals. They had a lot of stuff to carry outside.

"Okay, I'm going to put your book bag on you. And you have to hold your animals." Steve put the bag on his back and gave Bucky his animals. 

"You ready?" Bucky grabbed Steve's shirt and followed Steve outside with Harley following them. They got in the car and went to the tower. 

Once they got upstairs, they could smell food that wasn't burning. They got to the main floor, a large table was already set up. Tony, Pepper, and Nat were in the kitchen cooking.

"Mommy." Said Bucky. Nat looked at Bucky then smiled.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you for another hour or two." She said kissing his head.

"There was a fire in the apartment below us, so we left." Said Steve.

"Wow." She said.

"Here are the pies. I'm going to put him in the bedroom so he can relax and eat." Steve put the pies on the table and brought Bucky to a side room. Bucky got comfortable pretty fast.

"Hungry." 

"All I have for you right now is granola. I think you'll like it." Steve put some in a cup and fill his bottle half of milk. Bucky wasn't too into the granola, but was fine eating it. Then he smelled the air.

"Bad."

"Something's burning, as usual."

"HOW CAN YOU BURN MILK?!" Yelled Pepper. Steve smiled and told him it was normal. After a while, Bucky started to fall asleep. Harley jumped on the bed to keep him company. Steve left them alone and went in the kitchen. The stove was covered in fire extinguisher, Pepper was shooting death glares at Tony and Nat was turning on thr stove fan.

"All this from burned milk?" Said Steve.

"It was mashed potatoes that were too loose, I let them sit on the fire too long." Said Tony.

"Luckily, he's only making the mashed potatoes. The ham and turkey leg are done. Everyone else just has to bring in their things." Said Nat. Pepper cleaned up the mess and banned Tony from the kitchen.

Then there was a flash of lightning and a bang of thunder. That surely would have woken up Bucky. He went in the bedroom, Bucky was in a corner crying and holding his head. Usually, he would've been under the bed. But Steve saw that the bed didn't have rails.

"It's alright, you know who that is, right?"

"Thor?"

"Yep and maybe Loki."

"WE HAVE ARRIVED FOR THE GIVING OF THANKS!" Yelled Thor. Bucky covered his ears again. Steve hoped everyone wouldn't be yelling today, Bucky wasn't handling all of this too well.

"Let's go say hi." Steve picked him up and went to the main area. Thor and Loki was here.

"'Oki."

"There's my best friend. How are you?" Said Loki, taking Bucky from Steve.

"Good."

"HAPPY GIVING OF THANKS!" Yelled Thor. Bucky covered his ears again and hit his head.

"Brother, your voice, please." Said Loki. Thor quickly apologized. Loki rolled his eyes and sat on the floor with Bucky. They played for a while, Bucky was completely into Loki doing magic tricks and making his stuffed animals play. Then Harley started to lay on Loki's lap.

"She's a very affectionate animal." Said Loki. Bucky was staring at Loki, he frowned and looked at Thor. Steve looked at Loki and noticed his arm was trembling.

"Loki, you need to lay down." Said Steve.

"I feel-" Loki froze. Then fell back. Steve grabbed a pillow and put it under his head. Bucky laid down next to Loki, he groaned then grabbed Bucky's arm but wasn't scared. Then Thor came.

"Oh, brother. Why didn't you let me know?" Thor made a move to help Loki sit up, but Bucky slapped his hand and growled.

"Bucky, no hitting."

"No, he's right. I shouldn't be trying to grab Loki. I am so foolish, I have learned nothing."

"Thor, seizures are unpredictable. Just let Bucky and Harley help him through it." Then Loki took a deep breath and tried to sit up, but Bucky laid his head on his chest. Then the elevator opened.

"We have arrived." Said Sam and Rumlow.

"Papa." Said Bucky, but still not leaving Loki.

"Hey kid, is he asleep or something?"

"Loki has seizures like Bucky does." Said Thor. Rumlow nodded and put his bread rolls on the table next to Sam's mac and cheese.

"The bread rolls look good, I didn't know you could bake." Said Tony.

"He doesn't. He made me go to the store and buy a whole bunch of bread rolls. He just put them in the container." Said Sam.

"Good enough." Said Tony.

"So, we're just waiting on Clint and Bruce. Clint is bringing the cranberry sauce and cornbread and Bruce is bringing the stuffing. The ham and turkey leg is in the oven warming up, I will put the pies in later. Good, everything is on schedule. Has Bucky had his nap?" Asked Pepper. Steve looked at Bucky, he and Loki were asleep.

"Currently taking it." Pepper gave a thumbs up. Rumlow looked at Bucky, the less time he had with Bucky, the more he was starting to fear that Bucky was forgetting him. Sure, Bucky greeted him, but he didn't run up to him like he usually do. Was Bucky forgetting him, was Bucky starting to not love him anymore? Rumlow sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"It's not time yet." Said Sam.

"Shut the hell up." He snapped. Sam backed away, Steve frowned and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bedroom.

"The hell is your problem?" Said Rumlow.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You've been off since you got here. Is it Bucky?"

"No, he's fine."

"But you don't like that he's sleeping on Loki, because he used to sleep with you like that, right?" Rumlow rolled his eyes then nodded.

"I just have a feeling that he doesn't love me like he used to. He usually would have came running up to me, but he was just so focused on Loki."

"Loki had a seizure and Bucky helped him. No need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just-"

"Jealous. Rumlow, your jealous. Bucky still loves you, I can tell he wanted to go to you. But he wanted to be with Loki until he was okay. I'm pretty sure once he knows Loki is okay, he'll be clinging to you. But stop snapping at people. And don't drink around him."

"What are you, my wife?" Rumlow left the room, Steve sighed and went back to the main area. Loki was awake, Bucky was not. 

"Do you mind getting him, he's growling and I don't know what that means?" Said Loki. Steve went to Bucky, he was growling a little bit and it was an angry growl. Steve looked at Rumlow then smiled. He picked Bucky up and handed him to Rumlow. He immediately relaxed.

"Thanks." Rumlow whispered. 

Towards the middle of the day, Bucky woke up after smelling a whole bunch of food. He was tempted to just taste them all, but Steve had to keep him occupied until Clint and Bruce arrived.

"Daddy, hungry."

"I know, but we can't eat until Clint and Bruce arrive."

"I'm strongly considering eating without them." Said Tony. Steve went in Bucky's bag and handed him a cup of blueberries and carrots.

"You can snack on blueberries and carrots until they get here." Bucky frowned at the carrots, he ate around them. Steve wasn't even going to try to tell him to eat them. But then Bucky picked one up and bit it. He choked a little then swallowed and he kept going without being told. He would play with Rumlow a little then went for a carrot. Steve held down his excitement until Bucky finished. It was like Bucky didn't know he was eating them and all it took was for him to be distracted. 

"What got you excited?" Asked Rumlow.

"He's eating vegetables without being told to." Bucky finished his snack and gave the bowl back to Steve.

"Good job, Bucky." Bucky tilted his head.

"You ate carrots without being told." Bucky smiled a little.

"Can I get you to eat broccoli?"

"Bad bonkly."

"Did he just call broccoli bonkly? That is so adorable." Said Nat sitting by them. While everyone talked for a while, their patience with waiting was running thin.

Then the elevator door opened. Clint and Bruce.

"So sorry. I had to convince Laura and the kids to stay home." Said Clint.

"And I burned the stuffing, twice. I had someone make it for me." Said Bruce.

"Why would you tell them to stay home?" Asked Pepper.

"Well, I'm afraid of their reaction to Bucky. And vice-versa." Everyone nodded, expect Bucky. 

Finally, it was time to feast.

Steve sat Bucky in a chair and Tony supplied him with a rope that would substitute his chair belt. Steve sat on Bucky's left and Rumlow on his right. Steve fixed himself a plate of everything and Bucky a plate of almost everything. Bucky didn't know what any of this stuff was and looked around for anything familiar. The only thing that looked or smelled familiar was the pie.

"Try something, I'm sure you'll like it." Said Steve. Bucky poked everything with his fingers, none of this was the usual.

"No."

"Bucky, try." Steve got a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy, Bucky opened his mouth and swallowed. He spit out a little and asked for more.

"Keep eating that then move on to the next one." Bucky kept eating the mashed potatoes and gravy until it was gone, next was mac and cheese. Not bad. Then onto the stuffing. Bucky got a spoonful, but choked and it wasn't going down. 

"Okay, spit it out. I thought that might be too much for you right now." Steve held out a napkin and Bucky spit out the stuffing. And it was best that he didn't try the cornbread either. Stuff with little to no moisture wasn't going down. The ham was more moist than the turkey leg, so Steve cut it up into bite size pieces. Then there was the cranberry sauce. It was messy, hopefully Bucky would behave himself.

Bucky ate the ham far too quickly. The cranberry sauce had him a little stomped. Was it soup? Was it fruit? This was weird.

"Papa, that?" He pointed to the cranberry sauce.

"That is cranberry sauce. I don't like it. Did you try it?" Bucky shook his head. He looked down at his feet, Harley was sitting by him, waiting for him to drop anything.

"Don't give her that. Try it." Bucky got his spoon and tried the cranberry sauce. He did not like it at all. He spit out the cranberry sauce and shook his head.

"No, like. Yucky."

"Yeah, it's not my favorite either. Try some bread." Rumlow tore off a piece as he ate. Steve turned back to Bucky and saw that he hadn't finished.

"Did you try the cranberry sauce? It's good." Said Steve.

"Yucky."

"Try."

"He did, Rogers. He didn't like it." Said Rumlow.

"He says that about vegetables when he first has them, he just had to get used to it. Try." Steve held up a spoonful of cranberry, Bucky shook his head and pushed his hand away.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Try." Bucky didn't like cranberry sauce, he really didn't. But daddy had his serious face on and he couldn't resist. Bucky tried the cranberry sauce again, he seriously didn't like it. He started to cry a little and tried to get the sauce down, but it wouldn't.

"What's wrong?"

"No, like."

"You really don't like it, oh Buck, I'm sorry. Here, spit it out." Bucky spit out the cranberry sauce and drank his milk. Steve sighed and made a mental note to ask Bucky if he was saying he didn't like something because he didn't want it or saying it because he actually didn't like it.

"That?" He pointed to the pie.

"You get a piece when everyone has finished. So wait and digest." Bucky sat quietly for a minute then looked at the plates around him. Papa's was done beside the bad sauce. Daddy's was completely clean. Sam's plate was nearly gone just the mac and cheese left. He looked to papa's right and saw mommy had the ham left. Bingo. He sat up a little on his knees and reached over papa to her plate.

"Um, Bucky. What are you doing?" Asked Nat.

"Want." He pointed to the meat. Nat smile and gave him a small piece. Bucky smiled and put it in his mouth.

"Are you just going to lay over my lap and eat that?" Said Rumlow. Bucky laughed a little until two strong hand lifted him up.

"Where did you get that from?" Said Steve. Bucky laughed.

Soon everyone was finished eating, Tony got up cleared his throat and tapped on his glass with a knife.

"Alright, fellow avengers and others. Since we have some special guest here, we will extend the tradition of saying what you are thankful for to them. So who's going first?" Said Tony.

"I'll go. Do I need to stand or something?" Said Sam.

"Just stand."

"Alright, I am thankful for meeting Captain America during our 'jog' and having the pleasure to be part of the Avengers." Said Sam.

"I guess I'm thankful for Bucky saving my life." Said Loki.

"Um, I'm thankful for leaving Hydra and saving this kid. And I guess I'm also thankful for being part of his life." Said Rumlow.

"Bucky, what are you thankful for?" Asked Steve. Bucky tilted his head. He didn't know what was going on at all. Then he started to groan and grab his hair.

"Thankful for saving me from Hydra. For helping me. For believing in me." Bucky said. He smiled at everyone then hit head again.

"Daddy, cry." Steve was tearing up. He nodded and hugged him.

"And I am thankful for you everyday. I'm glad we can share this confusing, but amazing life together. I wouldn't change anything about you." Steve said. Bucky tapped his shoulder and pointed to the pie.

"Yes, Bucky it's time for pie." Said Steve. Bucky got the last slice mainly because he would eat it too fast and choke. So he had to wait until either Steve or Rumlow finished theirs. Rumlow finished his pie first, Bucky was very excited. He hasn't had one in a month, that was way too long. Why didn't daddy just make these things everyday?

Rumlow gave Bucky a few pieces of his pie. Rumlow smiled every time Bucky got excited for the next bite. Bucky was a little ray of light in his dark life. And he always found himself gravitating towards Bucky when he needed him. And yeah, maybe he was a little jealous that Bucky was laying on Loki. But every time Bucky smiled at him and looked at him with big, blue trustful eyes. All that doubt was gone. 

"Alright, everyone please take some to go home with. I don't want it to go to waste." Said Pepper. Everyone took a tuber ware bowl or two. Steve knew Bucky would most likely get tired of eating the same stuff after about a day, but there was no harm in incorporating some Thanksgiving food into his other foods. Steve heard Bucky laughing. He was wrestling with Rumlow and Sam. Bucky was overpowering them and he could tell they were actually trying to pin him down. Then Bucky started to growl and it wasn't friendly.

"Bucky, take a break and calm down." Said Steve. Bucky looked at Steve, then sat down and took few breaths. 

"Thanks man, I underestimated him. I didn't think he actually try to fight." Said Sam rubbing his shoulder.

"Bucky doesn't know when to settle down. That's why I listen for that growling, it means he's letting the soldier take over too much and needs to bring it down or else he thinks he's actually fighting. And I don't think you guys want to deal with him."

"Nobody wants to deal with him, I'm just glad he stopped." Mostly everyone had left by nightfall. Steve stayed for a while to help Pepper and Nat clean up. Loki was saying goodbye to Bucky, despite the whimpering. Then he and Thor left. Now he was left with papa, but he was tired. He crawled onto Rumlow's lap and slowly fell asleep.

Once Pepper determined the kitchen was up to her standards, she went to go lay down. Steve packed up everything and went to Bucky.

"We may have to skip the bath again tonight." Said Steve.

"I would." Rumlow reluctantly gave Bucky to Steve. Steve said goodbye to everyone and put Bucky and Harley in the car.

Once they got home, there was no damage from the fire. But the landlord left a note saying that the ceiling that was Steve's floor needed to be repaired and the maintenance people would be there either tomorrow or the next few days to repair it. So it would be best if they weren't at the apartment when it they were there. Fair enough. Steve just wiped Bucky down and changed him and put him in his pajamas. He went in the kitchen for a minute to put the food in fridge, he gave Harley some of her food. She would come to the bedroom when she was ready. Steve went back in the bedroom and changed his clothes and got in bed. Bucky woke up a little and smiled.

"Daddy, thanks."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, Buck. I love you so much." Bucky got in his favorite spot and fell asleep.

"I'm always going to be thankful for you, Bucky. Every single day, I thank every soul I know that you are with me now. And I'm happy you got away from Hydra. You will never go back to them, not as long as I still breathe." Steve kissed his head. That was one big holiday down. Next was Christmas, it wouldn't be any better than Thanksgiving. Bucky would get more toys that will most likely drive him insane, but if Bucky's smile was worth his insanity then he would happily listen to any noise that the toys make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some request from @Reflective giraffe and @Bootstrap. The request have been open up again. The next one coming is daddy and Bucky day. I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you had am amazing day 💙


End file.
